


Genius(es)

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor visits Brainstorm post-trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius(es)

Brainstorm knew the knock on the door wasn't Nautica. She had taken to pressing the "Brainstorm is an ass" button to announce her arrival - like some comical password. Brainstorm figured it was Getaway (dragging Skids along) or possibly Chromedome, if the latter had finally managed to tear himself away from Rewind's side.

But when he answered the door it was neither of them. Not Nautica either.

"Perceptor."

"You haven't been to your lab in quite a while," the scientist said, "It was one of the stipulations that I had to supervise you so I'm surprised you haven't checked in with me."

Brainstorm rubbed the back of his helm. He hadn't been expecting Perceptor or this line of questioning, which in retrospect was probably naive.

"I decided to take a little sabbatical," he told Perceptor, "I mean I worked on Nautica's wrench. Just a button that calls me a profanity. Chances are you’ve overheard it."

Perceptor's expression didn't give much indication whether he had.

"If it wasn't so self-centered, I would surmise you are purposely avoiding me.”

"That's because I am," Brainstorm admitted.

Perceptor studied him for a moment,

"Did my behavior at your trial make you uncomfortable?"

"No," Brainstorm protested, "It was more support than I could have hoped for."

Perceptor frowned slightly,

"I didn't applaud out of pity. I applauded because I agreed with you."

"I know," Brainstorm said, "That's why it's so hard for me to think of way to thank you. Hence the avoiding you part."

"That's preposterous," Perceptor said, though his tone was mild, milder than the times he had caught Brainstorm sneaking into his lab, "You are a scientist Brainstorm, you can thank me by returning to work."

The words took Brainstorm by surprise,

"I guess that makes sense," he said sheepishly.

"I have some proposals," Perceptor said, "I could use your assistance."

Brainstorm went from surprised to smacked-across-the-faceplate-stunned.

"You want to work together?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No. That would be brilliant," Brainstorm enthused, "You never - this isn't pity right? - throwing me a bone after all these cycles?"

Perceptor huffed,

"Brainstorm, you created a functioning time machine," he said, "I want to work with you because of your intellect."

The praise sent a spiral of warmth through Brainstorm's spark. He knew he was intelligent, perhaps in some cases he was too aware of that fact. But hearing it from someone he admired like Perceptor, that was completely different.

"Could you rephrase that slightly?" he asked.

Perceptor gave him a quizzical look before smiling ever so slightly,

"Brainstorm, you're a genius."

Pleasure pulsed through Brainstorm's spark,

"Oh Percy, you've made me the happiest mech in the whole universe!"

Brainstorm deflated at Perceptor's look of awkwardness.

"Too much?"

"No I..." Perceptor seemed to struggle for words (a positively rare occurrence), "Your happiness is important to me."

It came out as stiff but given the fact he was saying it all, it had to be sincere.

"Really?" Brainstorm marveled.

"Yes," Percy confirmed, "As long as that wasn't sarcasm."

"Perish the thought," Brainstorm assured him, "Anyway what are we waiting for? Let's go do some science!"

Perceptor nodded. He looked eager to get back into familiar territory. Brainstorm couldn't blame him. Equations were easier than emotions. It was why he couldn't quite express how much Perceptor's words - words that he had never heard from Quark, words he had wanted so desperately to hear from Quark - how much _those_ words meant to him.

"Hey Perceptor," he ventured as they walked.

"Yes?"

"You're a genius too."

Perceptor gave him a sideways glance.

"I appreciate that Brainstorm," he said with a small adorable curve of his mouth.

Brainstorm beamed underneath his faceplate.


End file.
